Fandom
Happy Tree Friends has gained a cult following, and thus, has many fans. Shortly after its internet debut in 2000, Happy Tree Friends became an unexpected success, getting over 15 million hits each month. It is one of the most downloaded iTunes podcasts. There are also many Fan Sites and Forums for HTF. Fan Art Fan Art is art drawn by fans of Happy Tree Friends. A wide variety of Fan Art has been released. Some artists make their own characters up (Own Creations). Many works consist of characters falling in love. Fan art is when fans of Happy Tree Friends create pictures (or art) of the show. Some of them draw existing characters while others will create their Own Creations. Two of the most prominent themes in fan art are characters killing each other and characters in relationships, such as getting married or having children. Sometimes the characters are drawn in a certain episode, particually The Carpal Tunnel of Love. A popular style of Fan Art is to draw the characters as real people. Couplings Couplings are a form of Fan Art where the creator will put two characters together, usually as lovers (there have been examples of rivals as well, such as Flippy and Splendid). Examples: *Flippy and Flaky *Giggles and Mime *Sniffles and Flaky *Splendid and Flippy *Lammy and Flaky *Good Flippy and Evil Flippy *Petunia and Shifty *Toothy and Flaky *Lammy and Nutty examples DAWWW.png|A LammyxNutty Fanart trolololo.jpg|Good Flippy x Evil Flippy fanart Awwwsocute.png|FlakyxSniffles Pairing looool.jpg|CuddlesxGiggles one of the most popular pairings huh.png|Splendid and Petunia Own Creations An own creation is a fan-made character. It is a type of Fan Art. OC's will be commonly put into scenarios with existing characters or other fan-made characters. Most fan-made characters are Mammals and are usally shaped like generic tree friends Mary-Sues Many fan made charcters are based on already existing HTF's and are shown as being coupled with them. Most of these are called "Mary Sues" and are hated by many. Some examples are *Ale-a Female Gray Wolf who is an army soldier and has "Flip outs" (copy of Flippy) *Pinkheart-a female pink sea otter who likes boats and the ocean (copy of Russell) *Sutty-a Female squriel who likes candy and is hyper (copy of Nutty) *Christy-a Female blue moose who is dimwitted and clumsy (copy of Lumpy) *Ribbons-a Female orange and black raccon who mimes and never speaks (copy of Mime) *Jussy-A Female Pink/Purple beaver with brown hair in pigtails that likes to play (copy of Toothy) Aleee.png|Ale being shown with a Good and Evil side like Flippy DEARGOD.jpg|An OC moose that looks just like Lumpy aghfail.jpg|A Mime Mary Sue ummewww.png|Toothy and "Jussy" Not HTF Like OC's Some more criticism of HTF Fan Art is that many fan made creations are not very HTF like. Some OC's are too human like as some have Hair, Glasses full sets of clothing, and even braces. Some even have human Body Parts that are not normaly seen on HTF. Others can be too creative such as having multiple battle scars in diffrent colors, the eyes being both diffrent colors and even the nose and teeth being chaned. Neena.png|"Neena" a HTF With long Hair, Glasses, and a full body oufit. 4324.jpg|A very detailed OC with diffrent eye colors Trivia #The "Draw Toothy" feature on the Third Strike DVD is a gallery of fan made pictures. Some of them were completely original, others were official show charaters drawn like certain movie characters (e.g., The Matrix, Monty Python and the Holy Grail). #Sometimes characters are drawn with characters from other shows (e.g., Flippy vs Stewie Griffin). #The two most common characters to feature in Fan Art seems to be Flippy, and then Splendid. #Some of the own creations are two or more of the characters mixed together. #Most of the fan pics are HTF couples, such as Cuddles X Giggles, Petunia X Handy, Flippy X Flaky, Flippy X Fliqpy and Splendid X Flippy. YouTube Fan Videos On YouTube thousands of Happy Tree Friends fan videos have been created. A lot of the videos consist of snippets from different episodes being put together with a song played over the top (also known as an "amateur music video" (AMV), or a montage). Such videos are usually refered to as video clip. Other types of fan films include various fan art pictures put together in a movie. Some have even gone as far as to create their own animations. Home-Made Content These are not necessarily episodes that have been put into nay sort of video, but they are concepts and ideas created by fans who want to get in on the action. This can range from deaths and kills, to entire episodes in scale. See Also *Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art